


Can't Get Enough (Can't Have Enough)

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [24]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Grethan, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Ethan just can't seem to get enough of Grayson. Frankly, it was kind of concerning.fortunately, Grayson is very accomodating.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Can't Get Enough (Can't Have Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Whelp, more smut. Still a blowjob because I'm kinda bad with writing that and I'm trying to get kinda better. A little plot, but nothing to worry about. Don't worry, this time it's not a dream scene lol.

Ethan thought he might be sick.

He was sure he wasn't always like _this,_ greedy and unsatisfied, wanting more and more despite—

"What?" Grayson asked, looking a bit shy and very much not helping to curb Ethan's desire. "You keep staring at me."

Ethan swallowed the saliva gathering on his tongue, feeling his heartbeat race as he kept on staring, trying to find an innocent lie.

"Can we fuck again?" Ethan said, unable to lie. He felt a little bad, feeling maybe he was being too much when Grayson frowned, though he didn't look judging or anything, just confused. And maybe he was judging a bit, Ethan wasn't 100% sure.

"...We just did it an hour ago," he said. _An hour, twenty-eight minutes, and thirty-three seconds ago,_ Ethan corrected in his mind. He checked the time and counted the approximate time between then and now. But really, Grayson is right here, he can smell the soap Ethan had lathered liberally on him, remembering the taste of his skin on his tongue and the feel of his warmth in his arms and he wants it _again._ They're not quite touching now, but Ethan can just _reach_ and pulled at Grayson's arm and he probably would follow unquestioningly. Or maybe he would question it, but he'll follow anyway.

_"_ You also fucked me in the shower and I sucked you off this morning, when I woke you up." Grayson continued as if Ethan needed those reminders because as Grayson said them, images of them happening popped into Ethan's head and he just got hornier, if possible.

But, besides that, his rational mind also relented that maybe he was being a bit much.

Ethan already felt a little dejected. It was too much, he knew. But it still didn't feel _enough_. He was too much, even for his own brother he was _too much_.

"Yeah, it was too much, wasn't it," Ethan relented, disappointed.

"I don't mind, but we probably should wait at least until tonight if we want to be a little productive for the rest of the day. We can't fuck all day."

Honestly, that sounds ideal for Ethan right now. He was already thinking about what he can do with a day just filled with fucking. Especially with Grayson. _That_ he probably won't mind doing all day.

In fact, he'd love to do that all day. He can already imagine all the things he can try with Grayson if he does have all day.

Ethan groaned, trying to control himself. He buried his face into his hands as he wondered happened to his libido. It was never like this. He used to have self- _control_. He's not a nymphomaniac or a sex addict, he's _not._ In fact, if his past girlfriends were to be believed, his problem was not _wanting_ to do it when they wanted to.

(And the slight commitment issue. That was probably the bigger issue. But, he thought he had been pretty committed already, with the no cheating and doing his best to be there for them, except when life didn't allow him to, so he has no idea what they were talking about. No one would give him a straight answer either, when he asked.)

This thing with Grayson is still _new (a month, shit, has it only been a month? And this is how he is already??),_ he doesn't want to mess up, not _Grayson,_ this is the most important person in his life and he's more than _sex._ Even before, he didn't think he ever thought about _fucking Grayson_ as much as the last few days. He might've been pining for _years,_ but Grayson was still his brother first and he was sure he didn't think of sex for _this much_ in a _day,_ before.

_But fuck, how is he looking so fucking sexy in a t-shirt and shorts it's not fucking fair._

_Shit, is this what they call narcissistic? But Grayson is_ Grayson, _he doesn't look like me at_ all _._

_...I wanna touch him so bad...._

"...You okay, dude?" he heard Grayson asked with a hint of concern. Does Grayson feel none of what Ethan was feeling? Is this all another of Ethan's weirdness?

"I wanna touch you so bad..." Ethan groaned, both hands going up to cover his face. 

Grayson was silent. For a minute, Ethan thought _oh no, this is it, I've become too much for him._ But, when he looked up, he didn't see the troubled look he feared on Grayson's face. Instead, he just looked like he was thinking, contemplating about something.

"Do we have anything pressing today?" Grayson asked, while he checked his phone. Ethan blinked, trying to remember if they have a meeting or anything important to do today.

"I don't think so?" Ethan said, though he's not 100% sure about it. Then, Grayson seemed to finish checking his phone, shrugged, and suddenly Ethan found himself being kissed by Grayson's talented mouth.

Grayson's kiss always blew his mind. He didn't know if that was because Grayson has magical lips or if it was just because this is Grayson and Ethan just loves him too much. Either way, anytime they kissed Ethan would always find himself a bit weak-kneed, something that Grayson probably knew and have taken advantage of many times. Especially Ethan found that it was even harder to ever say no to Grayson after he was kissed.

(Case in point was when Grayson made Ethan do _that embarrassing thing_ with him. Normal Ethan would never agree to doing _that_ atrocity. However, freshly-kissed Ethan would agree to almost anything Grayson asked. It would've been so pathetic if it wasn't for the brightest laugh Grayson let out.)

When they parted, Grayson was grinning smugly while Ethan was all dazed and confused. Grayson's arms were around Ethan's shoulders and Ethan could feel his fingers absently playing with his hair behind his head. The sensation made him shiver, a bit.

"If you want me to be productive, this is really the worst way to motivate me," Ethan said in full honesty. Really, this is the worst way ever. Ethan isn't going to be productive at all, for the rest of the day. He'll definitely be even more distracted by everything Grayson. His twin let out a snort of amusement, inexplicably.

"And here I thought you can be productive _to me_. C'mon, didn't you just say how bad you wanna touch me?" Grayson asked, an eyebrow raised as if he was challenging Ethan.

"Then, why aren't you touching me?"

Oh.

_Oohhh_ _._

Ethan's kiss was met with bright laughter, so Ethan thought it was fine that their teeth had clacked instead of the dirty, filthy kiss Ethan had been going for. Grayson kept snickering even as Ethan forcefully dragged Grayson back to his room.

Ethan is going to be _so_ productive.

* * *

Grayson thought there was just something about being on your knees, fingers in your hair, and looking up to the person you love as you give them pleasure that was just so arousing beyond the feel of their sex against your tongue.

With Ethan, that feeling just increased tenfold.

He couldn't really talk, with how full his mouth was. But, he wished he could tell Ethan how lovely he looked, with the blush rising on his face and lust-burned eyes not looking away from Grayson. He always loves that look and Ethan always bloomed beautifully with praise.

Grayson relished on that look, no matter how often he'd seen it directed at him. He probably would've felt weirder about Ethan's seemingly persistent libido if he didn't love it so much. After all, he has always been a whore for Ethan's attention. He loves to be seen, to be paid attention to, and when it's by Ethan then all the better. And, right now, with Ethan's dick in his mouth, there's no way for Ethan to pay attention to anything else but Grayson.

Grayson's hands pressed against Ethan's hips, a silent command for his twin to not move, not yet. A wordless demand to let Grayson enjoy how Ethan tasted in his mouth, let him lavish his own attention to that delicious cock. His tongue curled around the shaft, sucking and licking his silent praise as Ethan trembled under his hand in his attempt to not move, let Grayson do whatever he wanted as Grayson reminded himself again to the familiar shape and the feel of Ethan's cock filling his mouth.

Not that Grayson need much reminder. He just likes teasing Ethan and likes the feeling. If it makes Ethan even more desperate for him later, all the better.

Ethan lets out a strained moan when Grayson's lips dragged across the length of his cock, the fingers in Grayson's hair tightened their grip and the pop of his lips leaving Ethan's cock sounded dirtier than it should be. Grayson loves the sound, especially with the taste of Ethan clinging inside his mouth. Ethan also would have this look as he stared down at Grayson, like he was begging with his eyes for Grayson's mouth back.

Grayson knew he was smirking, even as his right hand moved from Ethan's hip to his straining dick, pumping that cock slowly, so wet from the mix of his own saliva and Ethan's precum.

"Gray, your mouth...," Ethan moaned helplessly, fingers tugging at Grayson's hair, though not too hard to actually move Grayson closer to his dick. But, Grayson knew he desperately wanted to, something that Grayson relished in.

After all, he loves being so wanted, so desired, especially when by Ethan. There's just no headier feeling, being wanted so desperately by the person you've wanted for _year_ s. The forbidden love he thought he had to bury in his heart forever, hoping time would turn it into something more platonic, something less forbidden.

Now, Grayson indulged his years of foolish wet dreams and enjoy all the times Ethan looked at Grayson with such passion in his eyes to the fullest, for as long as Ethan would have him.

"Wanna fuck my mouth again?" Grayson asked cheekily. The hand he has around Ethan's cock never stopped its movement as he talked, going back and forth, dragging his digits from the base up to the tip with just enough squeeze to make it more pleasurable than painful.

"Please, Gray - _fuck."_ The gasp Ethan let out made Grayson giddy, feeling like he held more power over Ethan despite being the one on his knees.

Grayson then let go of Ethan's cock, relaxing his neck and let his hands go down, fingers barely touching the floor. He parted his lips, mouth open wide and jaw relaxed. He held his head still while leaning forward, mouth just hovering an inch away from Ethan's cock as his eyes looked up at Ethan. _Come at m_ e, he thought challengingly.

And come Ethan did.

The first pull was a gentle tug, always so _gentle_. When Grayson went easily, eyes closing as Ethan's cock entered his mouth and _tightened his lips, sucking slightly as he did_ , Ethan went harder. And harder. And _harde_ r, until he was well and truly fucking Grayson's mouth, gripping tight to his hair and choking him full of his dick.

Grayson couldn't help the tears that came out as Ethan abused his throat, over and over again. The sound he was making was obscene to his own ears. but there was that heady feeling again as Ethan lost himself to Grayson's mouth, fucking him with abandon, carefulness fading and all that was left was wanton desire.

Every drag of Ethan's cock against his tongue sent shivers down his spine and sending jolts of pleasure down in his own dick. His head was filled with pleasure, with _Ethan,_ and when he could take a glance up at Ethan through his tear-filled eyes, the pure _desire_ he could see on Ethan's face only intensified the headiness he was feeling. Grayson moaned through his tears, wanting Ethan to know how pleased he was.

"Grayson - Gray - _fuckfuckfuck_ _-_ " Ethan called out, sounding like he was choking himself as he kept thrusting into Grayson's mouth. Grayson's left hand then moved to his hold his own cock, wanting some relief himself as Ethan kept fucking his mouth. He could taste more precum, heavier this time, and he knew Ethan will come soon.

"Gray - please, _please,_ I'm almost - "

Grayson knew immediately what Ethan wanted and he let Ethan pull his head off his cock. He felt one of Ethan's hand going away, releasing its grip on Grayson's hair before immediately, there was the tell-tale squelching sound of Ethan fucking into his own hand, bringing himself to completion. Grayson simply kept his mouth open and closed his eyes, and right away he could feel Ethan's cum splattering his face, some of it shot straight onto his tongue and he could feel another on drop landing on the lid of his left eye, while he thought some are probably dripping down near the right corner of his lips, the bridge of his nose, and his right cheek. Then, he could feel the tip of Ethan's cock pressing against his cheek, dragging down to his lips and chin, spreading the cum around some more. Grayson kind of liked the feeling, though he still couldn't help his amusement. There was just something funny about Ethan's occasional hints of possessiveness. Like the marking thing, because this is totally a marking thing. He opened one eye to look up at Ethan's self-satisfied smile.

Grayson then closed his mouth, swallowed the cum that ended up on his tongue and stared at Ethan's in-awe face with his one eye. He then poked his tongue out, eyes not leaving Ethan as he licked the corner of his lips, tasting more of Ethan's cum and swallowed some more.

Ethan let out a grunt that almost sounded like his stomach had been punched.

"Good?" Grayson asked, trying to sound cheeky, but his voice is now hoarse and his throat twinged a bit. He was panting, but he also felt good. Ethan knelt down then, so now they're at the same eye level. He rubbed away the splotch of cum that ended up on Grayson's left eye with a grin while his other hand settled on his right cheek, thumbs rubbing the corner of the underlip he just coyly licked.

"The best," Ethan said, almost dreamily and Grayson now looked at his twin with both of his eyes, cum still drying on his face. "You're always the best, Gray."

Ethan then kissed him, likely tasting his own spend inside Grayson's mouth. There was always something hot about that, for some reason. Ethan doesn't really enjoy having cum in his mouth, not like Grayson does. But, tasting himself on Grayson always did something to him, considering the insistence of Ethan's kisses right now. Grayson loves this kind of Ethan kisses.

Then, Ethan's left hand snaked down, trailing butterfly trails down the side of Grayson's neck, his shoulders, down his chest, stomach, before joining Grayson's lax hand around his cock. Grayson moaned into Ethan's mouth as Ethan's hand moved, the slight squeeze alone was enough to make Grayson to almost come.

It doesn't take much for Grayson to finish. He was already bulding up to it, loving the feel of Ethan's cock fucking his mouth. One, two, three pulls of Ethan's hand and he came like a desperate whore, moaning into Ethan's kiss and covering Ethan's fingers with his cum.

When Ethan pulled away, Grayson let his lips stay parted, already anticipating Ethan pressing his cum-covered fingers to Grayson's lips. Grayson could hear the way Ethan's breathing stuttered again, when Grayson used his tongue to start licking the finger clean, sucking the digit inside his mouth in lazy rythm. Grayson truly relished the way Ethan seemed so focused, unable to tear his eyes away from Grayson's lips.

Once Ethan's fingers were more wet because of Grayson's saliva and clean of cum, Grayson let it slips off his mouth with another pop, just like he did earlied with Ethan's cock. It was a fun sound to make, in Grayson's opinion.

_"Shit...,"_ Ethan said, with feeling. "Can we move to the bed now? _Please?_ "

Grayson had ro raise an eyebrow at that and he glanced down to Ethan's soft dick.

"Can you even still get it up? You already came like, what, five times already since morning?"

Ethan groaned. "I don't know. I'm a young, sprightly man, I can definitely try," Ethan insisted stubbornly, which Grayson had to snort at.

"Yeah, no, definitely not. Also, I just changed your sheets this morning and I am not helping you dirty it again."

Ethan groaned again, leaning forward to dig his forehead into Grayson's shoulder. Grayson thought Ethan might finally relent this time, then he felt soft touches on his very limp, very sensitive dick, then it was his turn to groan.

"Oh my gosh, _Ethan_ -"

"I still wanna touch you, really bad," Ethan said, the stubborn bastard. Grayson could just slap that insisting hand away, yell a bit to make Ethan back off for today. Seriously, he's fucking _sensitive._

But, of course, Grayson instead chose to circle his arms around Ethan and buried his head in Ethan's shoulder as his _sex-obsessed_ twin brother wrung out another wave of pleasure through his very raw, very _sensitive dick_. With the hand that was covered in Grayson's saliva. It was honestly bordering on being painful and he has no idea why the hell he wasn't slapping that hand away. Or why he could feel his dick twitching, like it was trying its best to meet Ethan's expectation.

" _Shit, E - Ethan -"_

It doesn't take much until Ethan managed to force his cock to let out a pathetic, weak squirt of come.

Grayson breathed hard, head spinning a little. Then, Ethan dared to reach out again, a tentative brush, barely a touch. But, it was enough for Grayson to growl out a half-serious threat.

"You touch my dick again and I'll break your hand."

The almost touch retreated. Instead, there were arms circling his waist instead and Ethan was pressing closer against him.

"Seriously, let's move to the bed."

"Oh my gosh, E -"

"Just to sleep!" Ethan tried again. "C'mon! I'm tired, you're very... wrung out. We're not gonna be able to do anything for the rest of today anyway."

Grayson sighed.

"Fine. But you have to carry me."

Considering the bed is just right _there_ , like just a step or two away, Ethan didn't actually have to. But he did anyway, somehow. And then not letting go as they both fall onto the bed. Or maybe it was Grayson who wasn't letting go? Grayson was too tired to really pay attention.

Grayson hopes it's already past noon now, because he really needs a nap.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Did it make sense? Probably not. I just kept on thinking how good Grayson probably was with his tongue since I rewatched the tongue challenge thing and I felt like I wanna write more blowjob since I think I don't write it very often.
> 
> Also, I don't think I ever really used 'whore' ever in my smut before. I could be wrong, but I feel like I haven't really used it. Be proud of me? 🥺


End file.
